


The Dragon's Rest

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Dragon TF, Female to Male TG, Genderswap, Kobold TF, Multi, TFTG, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Chie ends up breaking one of her favorite films, only to get sucked into the tv and end up paying for her mistake. And her friends have to deal with the aftermath.
Kudos: 3





	The Dragon's Rest

It was another quiet day in Inaba. No incidents, no nothing. Most of the inhabitants went about their day like any other, going through their routines as if nothing had ever been different.

For one young woman however, things were less than stellar. Satonaka Chie, one of the youths that had been secretly dealing with all of those TV incidents that had been happening in this little town, was currently focused on something extremely dire, something that sent violent shivers up her spine.

She had lent one of her favorite movies, Trial of the Dragon, to one of those other youths. Unfortunately, when she finally got it back after she kicked that certain somebody in the back a couple dozen times, she realized why he had been so reluctant to hand it back over. And that very same reason was why she was trembling all over with barely constrained rage.

“Hanamura, you little…” Chie could feel her blood boiling as she looked at the cracked disk in her hands. He had managed to fuck up her movie somehow, and here she was, trying to piece it back together so that it would work. Once it was fixed and she got a few hours burnt trying to watch it, she was going to go straight to his residence and make sure he understood just how mad she was. He would feel her fury once she was done!

Once she finally managed to tape the disk back together as much as she could, she breathed a sigh of relief. With any luck, the special tape that was super transparent was going to be thin enough that the DVD player could still play the damn thing, and she’d get her fix. She just had to slide it in, aaaaaand…

DISK NOT FOUND

The words displayed in bright red on the screen was the last thing the girl needed to see today. First she found out that the disk had gotten messed up. Then she realized how much work she had to put into fixing it. And now it didn’t work at all. She was at her breaking point, nothing was going to stop her from lashing out at this point.

“God DAMNIT!” Chie cried out as she slammed her foot straight into the DVD player, smashing it to pieces as she earned herself another piece of tech to repair. At this point, it didn’t matter. She was far too mad to care, her eyes were too filled with pure red for her to see anything resembling sense. In fact, she had a specific somebody she wanted to completely destroy right about now, somebody that deserved every bit of punishment that was headed his way!

But just as she was about to stomp off to get some revenge on Hanamura, before he even managed to recover from the last beating she gave him, she noticed that the TV had suddenly flickered away from the bright text into some sort of white and black spiral. Just like when she was heading into the TV with the others. But she hadn’t even used her power or anything, so why was it…

Her mind seized up as something stuck its filthy hand out of the TV, the black and white sticking to it like a bunch of paint before it grabbed ahold of her waist. She didn’t even get to do much more than scream in surprise before she was yanked straight inside, leaving nothing behind as the TV shut off. 

The Investigation Team would later find out about her disappearance, choosing to travel into the TV themselves to try and figure out why she was abducted…

\---

None of them expected what they found when they jumped into the TV. Much less right there where Teddie’d usually be.

Laying down in the middle of the Midnight Channel was a creature they had never seen before. An Anthropomorphic Dragon that was almost as big as the entire area itself. A dragon with a gut the size of a human, to the point where it could no doubt crush the entire thing without even breaking a sweat. Not to mention a suspicious bulge near its crotch, wafting with a foul scent that they thankfully weren’t close enough to properly smell. Combine all of that with a set of scales that made it look like it had hair and clothes on, and it was just the most mysterious thing they had ever seen in the TV world...

Narukami Yu, Amagi Yukiko and Shirogane Naoto had all joined together for this little trip, but not a single one of them knew what to make of the sleepy-looking fat dragon that was sitting right in front of them.

“Is this a new type of Shadow?” Naoto muttered as she rubbed away at her cheek, blinking as she raised her firearm at it. But as she pointed it at its belly, she felt a familiar shiver run down her spine, telling her that she shouldn’t dare try to pull the trigger. “No, I wouldn’t feel this way if it was…”

Yukiko started walking around it, tapping the side of her chin as she tried to put two and two together. “Hmmm, it kinda looks like an oversized version of Chie, doesn’t it? Like if Chie was a big plush-looking monster thing? Or is that just me?” She brought up the possibility, while completely ignoring the fact that she had begun wrapping her arms around the fat tail sticking out of the thing’s equally fat behind…

“Yukiko’s right, it…” Yu started speaking up, only for his eyes to widen as the reality sank in. “No, she’s almost right. That thing doesn’t just look like Chie, it is Chie!” He exclaimed as he pointed towards the oversized creature’s ‘waist’, revealing a pair of oversized and overly stretched black spats, the only piece of clothing that had survived whatever transformation the thing had endured. “Those are Chie’s pants, it has to be her!”

Naoto gave her leader an aside-glance. “That’s what you’re using to identify her? Pants? You’re not a pervert, are you, Senpai?” She asked as she adjusted her glasses, wondering just how the usually spry girl could’ve ended up as an overweight creature like this. It shouldn’t be physically possible, and her Shadow didn’t have anything to do with this either, so…

“I’m using the only thing I can identify on her, Naoto, don’t you call me out on this!” The leader of the trio cried out defensively as he stepped closer, his raised tone not even provoking a bit of movement from the dragon. “Now the question is, if this thing really is Chie, how are we going to wake her up?”

That question hung in the air as all three of them heard rumblings from the oversized dragon’s body, with most of the rumbling concentrated around its mouth and its rear. Almost as if something terrible was about to happen…

Neither Naoto nor Yu had a chance to warn Yukiko from the dangers of staying near the oversized dragon’s rear, as the girl was far too busy cuddling away with the huge plush-like tail. It was just so soft that she couldn’t help but kiss it and tickle it, giggling and enjoying the sensations it brought. The more she did it, the less obvious the way the dragon’s rear-hole opened became, until it was too late.

Her hair was blown back as she was assaulted by an overwhelmingly hot burst of gas that left that draconic creature’s bowels. She could feel her eyes burning, her nostrils begging for any kind of scent that wasn’t akin to hell itself, or any kind of escape… at least, that’s what those sensations were telling her for the first few seconds. Then it really started sinking in, and a single ‘yip’ left the poor girl’s lips.

Every strand of hair was absorbed into the young lass’s head as they turned into black scales, while the rest of her outfit followed suit by being absorbed into her. With a body now entirely covered in scales, she looked nothing like a human, and the growing snout that replaced both her mouth and her nose helped to emphasize that. Combine that with a subtle and leaking bulge between her legs, and she looked much more like the dragon than anything else, the difference mainly being in their size. She couldn’t be called a dragon, much less a she thanks to the lack of breasts and a prominent cock between his thighs… He was a kobold, and he loved nothing more than to hump away at his much more dominant and larger master!

“A-Amagi…” Naoto covered her mouth in shock at what she had just witnessed, gagging as some of the scent went towards the two sensible members of the investigation team. “This can’t be Satonaka, she… She couldn’t do something like this! It’s a monster, a Shadow, SOMETHING!” Panic was settling in as she looked towards her leader, the look in her eyes begging for some sort of solution to any of this…

Unfortunately, he didn’t have one. Yu was just as shocked as her… and frankly a little turned on, if the outline of a subtle bulge in his pants was any indication. And, to be fair, Yukiko looked much cuter as a little lizard than the demure beauty that she normally was…

The blue-haired detective grimaced as she looked for any spot on the oversized draconoid that looked weak, somewhere she could apply her fists or her gun to in an attempt to wake it up and confirm its identity. If it really was Satonaka, then she’d scold her until she realized what she had done, and if it wasn’t, she could open fire without hesitation. She just needed to find the right spot.

What she didn’t realize was the fact that her eyes were growing dimmer as she let them fall upon the bulge hidden in those stretchy shorts that the dragon was wearing. Something about that spot was grabbing her attention, pulling at it and making her devote everything to it. She just needed to do something about it, then she’d get to the bottom of things.

Naoto started walking towards the bulge, hand still outstretched with her revolver held firmly. The more the sulfur-like smell of the gas and musk around her seeped its way into her brain however, the less her mind wanted to cooperate with any semblance of aggression left in her. Her grip wavered until it outright let go of the weapon, her palmed fist opening as the two hands reached out towards the bulge…

She wanted it. She needed it. She didn’t know why that awful smelling spot was so alluring to her mind, she just knew that she required it. Without it, she wouldn’t feel complete. That’s what she needed, and she was going to get it no matter how dangerous it was going to be…

As soon as the young detective’s hands met that bulge, they sank into the stretchy fabric and the smell that it released in turn utterly entranced her. All the color in her eyes vanished in the blink of an eye as she pushed herself up against the pillow-like thing, rubbing and groping it as much as her smaller body could muster.

While Naoto was utterly captivated by that trapped cock, she didn’t realize that the dragon was in the middle of shifting its body around. This caused her to get dragged along, until she was forcibly placed between the floor and the soft bulge above. It crushed away at her, just like the burning gas had eroded anything resembling humanity from her friend.

Her hair, her clothes, her very femininity was pressed into her until she was left looking almost identical to the kobold that was stuck humping away at that tail. The main difference being the color of their scales, as the former detective’s colors matched those of her former clothes and hair. And unlike the tail-kobold, this one had the pleasure of something actually soft to hump into. That nutsack that was stuck underneath the fabric was the prize that any kobold would love to play with, so as soon as he got a chance to thrust with more vigor, like, say, when the dragon turned back onto its side, it went ahead and fucked the life out of those balls to the best of its ability. That was the former detective prince’s new life, as a pet that existed to pleasure his master’s nuts so that the cum within could multiply much faster…

Yu was forced to watch every second of it. That’s what his mind tried to rationalize him standing there and just staring as, when he really could’ve done anything to stop her. Watching both of his friends, two girls that he had bonded with heavily over the last year, turned into nothing more than horny lizards that worshipped a draconic mockery of yet another friend of his… It was humiliatingly arousing, if he had to be honest.

But, he still had to do something. Put up a token resistance. The dragon was currently facing away from him, and since Yukiko had been so focused on the tail, maybe there was worth in trying to strike it on the ass? Not because he wanted to see if the masculine fat mess of a dragon could jiggle, that was certainly not the true reason as to why he’d try and do something like this…

The leader of the Investigation Team stepped forward, sword in hand as he raised it to try and strike at those massive buttocks, the ones that were covered by that alluringly shiny spats. The ones that were dripping with sweat from that filthy monster’s lazy behavior. That ass that he was frankly growing obsessed with. The one he should just stand up against and kiss, like his fellow sl-

Yu shook his head as he tried to focus. He had to do something, and fast. Otherwise he’d fall prey like they had, even if the thought of obedience was growing louder and stronger inside his head, and sound all the more tempting.

While he was far too busy with his internal issues, he didn’t notice that the butt was barreling straight towards him. It was far too late by the time he realized the mass was about to crush him, and he only barely managed to toss his sword out of the way as he was pinned between both cheeks. A terrible position for anybody for sure, but especially a closet pervert like him.

Truth be told, he always wanted to be stuck underneath Chie. Her ass was heavenly, and the way that she always trained to make it all the fitter was enticing to no end. He wanted to make love to it, worship it and even tease her whenever it grew bigger. And here he was, stuck underneath an ass just like it, maybe even that very same ass, feeling the sweat run down against his body and the remainders of the sulfur-like gas coating his body as it tried to turn him into a lizard just like the other two…

Yu could hear the rumblings from the oversized draconic Chie’s tummy filling his ears, preparing himself for the worst. He was going to get blasted with gas just like Yukiko had, and everything would melt away into pure pleasure. He would probably lick away at that dirty ass and hump it until the end of time… and it honestly didn’t sound like a bad time. He didn’t care at this point, his cock throbbing as it begged for some sort of release. He just wanted to hump, to give his everything…

Once that gas finally left the hole he was pressed against, he was forced to endure an even more potent version of it thanks to the small space he was pressed into. It outright burned away his clothes, leaving his body looking like a scaled version of himself just like the other two kobolds. It was almost as if he was doomed to end up just like them…

Then he took a deep whiff of the gas, and it started to affect his insides just the same as it had his outsides. He started bloating outward, not just with fat like the dragon he was trapped underneath, but actual size as he quickly escaped his fleshy and almost latex-y prison. He grew, grew and grew, with his body taking on a much more powerful and draconic shape compared to the other whelps around him. He felt power, and he also felt a certain sense of drowsiness overwhelm him…

Yu kept on growing as he pushed himself up against those cheeks, as he was now the size of both of them. His belly rubbed up against them as he continued to grow, with it slowly scratching against the dragon’s claws as it pushed away at his back. More and more he grew, the gas serving as a catalyst for his transformation as he felt his cock hardening between his thighs, growing bigger as it pushed up against the prison he was stuck in just moments ago…

By the time he had finished growing bigger, he was now actually a little larger than the masculine dragon that had transformed his friends into kobolds… and he too, had taken on a shape much like his. In a twist of fate, instead of becoming a servant and a toy like the two girls, he had become the massive dragon’s mate, an equally powerful and sizable dragon with enough to go around, evident as the kobold that had once been Yukiko now rubbing its tiny bulge against his oversized belly button.

A smirk crept onto the silver-faced dragon’s face as he pushed his tummy up against his mate’s back, trapping the kobold while he reached around and pushed his hand up against his mate’s bulge, trapping the other kobold at the same time. A yawn then left his lips as he wrapped the other arm around the sleeping dragonoid, hugging him tightly, all while those eyes carefully fluttered until they completely closed.

Thanks to a certain idiot breaking Chie’s favorite DVD, half of the investigation team had transformed into draconic mockeries of themselves, with the kick-enthused girl and the leader having turned into powerful yet tired beasts with the hots for one another. If either of them properly awakened, they would no doubt go to town on the other, and the Midnight Channel would well and truly get rowdy…

The other half would join them soon enough, transformed into mockeries just like the rest...


End file.
